Not of this World
by ADaemonsDaughter-Dae
Summary: When Pan accidentally travels to an alternate universe where Planet Vegeta still exists, she is stunned. She meets the royal family as they would have been if they would have survived. But the king sees this as a sign that they might still overcome the rule of the tyrant Frieza. When Pan hears of this, she can't help but feel entitled to help this poor race. Is she the one?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is a new story for you all. I hope you enjoy this and help support me throughout the process of writing this. I promise not to give up on this one. Enoy!**

_One day, a beautiful woman with the wings of an angel will save our race from extinction. But only if we work together will she become our savior._

_~The Prophecy of Vegeta_

"Woah..." She gazed up at the unfamiliar machine in front of her. Her hand reached out and ran across the cool metal. "You built this yourself?" Her hand found the area where 'HOPE' had been scratched into the paint.

"Yep. I even mimicked the engraving in memory of Mirai Trunks. Isn't she a beaute?" A young man stood next to her, wiping his greasy hands on a red piece of cloth. His ice blue eyes shone with pride at his creation.

The girl flew up to the glass cover and opened the pod. "Can...Can I test it out?" Her raven hair floated loosly behind her under her favorite orange bandana.

"Pan, you know I can't let you do that..." The man flew up next to her and gently grasped her upper arm. "If you were to get hurt, your father would kill me."

The girl, Pan, pulled her arm out of the man's grasp. "Well, Trunks, I was allowed to fight when we were on a spaceship exploring the universe, I was able to fight Baby when he invaded the minds of our friends, I doubt Dad would mind me going on a test run of a time machine. I'm nearly eighteen for Kami's sake." Pan took both of his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "Please let me do this..."

Trunks' lips formed a thin line. He could never resist her when she gave him those eyes. But he knew his place. "I'm sorry. I can't. Maybe if you talked to your-"

Her eyes suddenly shifted to ones of annoyance. She dropped his hands and flew a few meterss away from him. "You don't understand, Trunks. You know as well as I do that there is no way Mom and Dad will let me go."

"Then I guess you're out of luck." He descended to the ground to put his tools away. His head snapped up when he heard the engine start. He turned around as the machine lifted off of the floor. "Pan!"

Pan stuck her tongue out at the violet haired man and gave him the peace sign. "I promise this will be quick!" She looked at the control pannel and pressed a few buttons, guessing what buttons did what.

Suddenly she was surrounded by a bright white light. She had to close her eyes against the brightness. The impact was hard, bouncing her around in the pod. She hit the control pannel and sparks flew. The screeching of metal on an unknown surface was deafening to her saiyan ears. When she finally stopped, she tried to open the hatch, but it was stuck closed. She tried to push it open but she was too weak. She began to panic. "T-Trunks... I-I-I'm sorry..." After a minute, an idea pushed itself into her mind. She tried to position herself better to try, but screamed as her shin scraped against a sharp piece of metal. Moving wasn't going to happen. She held her hands out in front of her and charged all of her energy into her hands. A large while blast shot out of the glass, melting a hole into the lid. She held it for as long as she could, hoping someone would see it as a distress signal.

Then the world went black...

"She'll be a burden.. We should have l-"

"Shush. She's waking up."

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. The white light was blinding. Shapes slowly came into view, faces soon after. "Where am I...?"

"You are in the infirmery. Are you feeling alright? Why don't you try walking."

The memory of her cut shin popped into her head. She threw the blanket off of her and examined it. "How long have I been out? It's healed."

"You were found this morning. A man reported a stream of light in the distance and the guards went to scope out the scene. We found you in a busted ship of some sort."

Her heart nearly shut down. "The machine... It-It's broken." How would she get home? What would Trunks do if she did? What were her parents thinking at the moment? She jumped up out of the bed and headed for the door. The back of her gown was grabbed and she was stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me, but the royal family is waiting to meet you."

She turned around to face him. "The royal family?"

"King Vegeta and the prince. They heard of your coming and want to meet the strange woman who looks so much like our own kind."

She studied the man more closely. At first glance one would not think much of his black hair and similar eyes. But Pan could sense his power. She put two and two together.

"I'm on Planet Vegeta..."

**There you have it. Chapter one of my newest story. Thanks for reading and please leave comments for improvements in the reviews. Love you!**

**~Dae~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Chapter 2

_A short temper causes probems, but such a being fights with her emotions. When pushed over the edge, the power is a force to be reckoned with._

_~An Angel's Strength, Verse 3: The Prophecy of Vegeta_

"I'm on Planet Vegeta."

Pan was led to a large room after having changed into saiyan battle armor. She had requested the guy armor considering that the female version was pink. The room had two large thrones. The largest held King Vegeta himself, a look of annoyance perminantly etched into his features. In the smaller but still grand throne sat a teenage version of Prince Vegeta. It seemed that not only was she in an alternate reality, but she was in the past of that as well.

"State your name, young one." Although his expression was intimidating, he spoke gently to her.

"Um, Son Pan, your highness." She bowed out of respect. Suddenly her senses picked up an energy spike coming from the prince's direction. A ki blast was shot her way. She expertly avoided it, jumping high into the air and landing lightly on her feet.

"Prince Vegeta! What do you think you are doing?" The king tunrned toward his son who had a look of boredom on his face.

"I was simply testing whether this woman had the right to wear the armor of our proud race." He kept his gaze locked on her for a second. "Woman, why are you dressed in the men's wear?"

Pan crossed her arms over her chest. "As if I'd wear that hidious pink one. I am not five years old."

The Prince sat up straight. "Every woman on this planet wears that suit. How dare you insult-"

"That's enough, Vegeta. We should treat our visitor with the utmost respect." The king turned his attention back to Pan. "I heard all about your circumstances with arriving to our planet. I assume you were the one who shot that light beam into the sky?"

Pan nodded, her hands back down at her sides. "I came here in a time machine. I took it without permission so I had no idea on how to control it. It crash landed here. I'm not of this world or this time period."

He just nodded in response. "I see. You had a few minor injuries, but I had our best medical specialists take care of those for you."

Pan looked down at her leg, the one that had been cut by the machine. "If I may, how did you heal me so quiickly? I was told you found me only yesterday."

A smirk crossed his lips. "We put you inside one of our Rejuvenation Tanks. They will heal a body that is nearly dead within twenty four hours. You only needed four to heal yourself."

"Hmm... That's right. My grandpa has been in one of those before..."

A genuinely surprised look crossed his face. "These only exist on this planet. How could your grandfather have used one?"

"Father, she just stated she was not of this time." The prince's gaze hadn't faultered from her for a single moment.

"Then would you care explaining where you are from?"

Pan was just about to speak when her stomach made the sound of a dying cow. She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I haven't eaten in a few days... Could I explain after I get something in my stomach?"

King Vegeta sweatdropped at this. "But of course. Hiro, prepare a meal for our guest here."

A young man in the same armor as everyone else she had passed in the halls bowed. "Of course sire." He left the room.

Vegeta was awe-struck at her stomach's sound. He didn't know what it was, but he was intrigued with this woman.

Pan sat back in her chair. She had eaten enough to almost give the prince a run for his money.

"Now that you have been fed, woulld you mind explaining your background?" The king sat patiently at the head of the table, Pan on one side of him and Vegeta on the other.

"Right." Pan sat up and focused on the wall behind the prince. "I come from a time where your entire race was killed off by the tyrant Lord Frieza, save a select few who were lucky enough to have been on a different planet at the time."

"Was I one of the few?" Vegeta had his gaze fixed on her again. Before she could answer, the king told him not to interrupt.

"One saiyan had been sent to the planet Earth by the name of Kakarot. He-"

Now it was the king's turn to pipe in. "Kakarot you say?"

Pan glared at him. "Would you mind? The interruptions are quite annoying."

Vegeta stood up out of his chair. "Who are you to tell the king-"

"She is right. Sit down Vegeta. Neither of us will interrupt you again."

Vegeta sat back down with a soft growl. Pan couldn't stop the smirk that made its way to her lips.

"Kakarot had hit his head and forgot his evil nature. He was raised as a normal human being, save for the martial arts training and the issue with his tail.

"He grew up fighting the worst villans in his time. I had heard stories of the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, and many more. Every time he did his best and came out victorious.

"He was known as Goku on my planet. He married and had two sons, Gohan and Goten. They helped him and the Z-Fighters defeat many more villans that were out to destroy our home. Although some gave their lives on multiple occasions, they had never lost.

"Goku's son Gohan had met a woman himself. They had married and had me. I am the grandaughter of the saiyan Kakarot and am therefore one fourth saiyan."

"Ah, you are a saiyan. I assumed such a thing from your expert dodge from my son's earlier attack."

Pan scoffed. "That was nothing compared to what I go through on earth. I had gone through about as many battles as Grandpa had at my age."

The king stood from the table. "I will have a room prepared for you in the royal courters. I will set some of my best scientists to work on your ship. Make yoursef comfortable. I will see you tomorrow at our morning meal." With that, he left the room, leaving Pan and a stare-crazy prince alone.

Pan stared back at him for a moment until she got tired of his gaze. "What's your deal?"

"You give off a strange aura. I can feel something isn't right with you."

Pan's temper flared. "Something's not right with _me_? You're the one with the attitude!"

Vegeta glared at her. "A saiyan prince can do whatever he wants to do. A woman doesn't tell me what to do."

Pan stood up quickly, slamming her hands on the table. "The nerve! How dare you talk to a lady that way?!"

"You are far from a lady, woman!" He stood as well. "A lady would treat her prince with respect!"

"Here's my respect for you!" She gave him the middle finger and turned away from him. She walked up to the servent outside the door. "Take me to my room." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course." He led the way for Pan.

The king had left the dining room to head to his study. He shut and locked the door, taking out a book from his shelf. "_The Prophecy of Vegeta_..." He had known it was her from the minute he was alerted of her presence. She was going to be the one to save them from the evil tyrant who had threatened them for years.

**Well, there you have it. Please leave feedback in the reviews so I can improve on my writing! I Love You!**

**~Dae~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews! Here are my replies!**

**Kat: Thank you so much for the advice! I will certainly take your ideas to heart. And this will be a VegetaxPan story. At the moment, Vegeta is stronger than Pan. We will just assume that Pan has been laying off training for the past three or four years. Vegeta is currently nineteen but as saiyans are, he looks younger than that. **

**Dadum: Considering their more advanced technology, I am entitled to assume that they have already started time travel. When Planet Vegeta existed in the origional time, they were already advanced far beyond Earth. It is only natural to have time travel occured to them. They just have not completely mastered it yet. And by the way, she still gets irritated by his arrogance. I just want to make it a little more...ineteresting. :3**

Chapter 3

_The woman will not be of this world, but of another. She will have the grace of an angel and the appearance of a saiyan warrior. Our only hope is to get her on our side. Do not let her succumb to evil, or our work will be in vain._

_~The Side of Victroy, Verse 1: The Prophecy of Vegeta _

Pan was extremely tired. When she was taken to her room, she had fallen asleep almost immediately. She slept until nearly mid-day the next day, that is until a knock came at her door.

Pan sat up in her bed, stretching her limbs. "Hmm...Who is it...?" She hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Get up, woman. We are sparring today." The prince stood outside the door with his arms crossed. "I expected you to be up hours ago."

Pan slowly stood from her bed and lazily dragged herself to the door. She was wearing a night gown that went down half way down her shins and was hanging off of one shoulder. She opened the door and leaned against the doorway. "Look, Prince. I will not do as you tell me to just because you're royalty. So why don't you stop with that stuck up act of yours and leave me alone." She stretched her arms above her head again. "Besides, I can't fight on an empty stomach."

A light blush had crossed his cheeks at her appearance. He stopped a servent walking down the hall. "Prepare a late breakfast for our guest." The servent nodded and hurried off. The prince turned back to Pan. "Make yourself presentable for our spar. You have thirty minutes." With that, he walked off.

Pan stuck her tongue out in his direction. She closed the door and sighed. "Thirty minutes..." She took her armor off of the dresser next to her bed and changed into it. She put her hair up and put on her bandana over her head. She headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

On her way there, she ran into someone. Quite literally. She fell back onto the cement floor with a 'thud'. "Ow... What the hell?" She looked up to see a man that looked exactly like her grandfather. "Grandpa?"

The man crossed his arms. "Grandpa? Who do you think you are talking to? Who are you?" His eyes held a coldness to them that she had only seen in Vegeta's eyes.

Pan got up off of the floor. She studied him more closely. "Oh, you must be Kakarot. I mistook you for someone else."

Kakarot grabbed the front of her armor. "And who might you be? How the fuck do you know my name?"

Pan glared at him, not responding to him grabbing her shirt. "I am a guest of the king's. I suggest you release me before I beat your ass."

A smirk crossed his lips. "Adorable." He threw her back, slamming her against the wall. He continued walking in the direction where he was going. "Watch yourself, girl. We are a savage race, not afraid to kill a few or few hundred."

Pan brushed off her armor. "What a jerk..." She made it to the dining room in time for the food.

"Here I am!" Pan followed the directions given to her by the waitress who had brought her the food. It waas a long walk, but she didn't mind. When she opened the door, Vegeta was already warming up.

"You're late." He bounced off of the floor where he had been doing push-ups.

"Oh, boo-hoo. Get over it, princess." She looked around the room. "So this is where you spar? Does it even change the gravity?"

"It can go up to five-hundred time's Vegeta's gravity. Is that an issue?" A smug grin crossed his lips.

"Just start me off where you are at." She started stretching her limbs. Vegeta went over to the machine in the middle and switched it to one hundred times gravity. The weight was incredible on her. She was finding it hard to stand. She kept her legs straight and started walking, gritting her teeth.

Vegeta laughed, the gravity barely affecting him. "And you want to start where I am at? You aren't on my level." He threw a weak ki blast at her. She ducked in order to dodge it. She couldn't jump even if she tried. But this irritated her.

Pan walked over to him and threw a punch at his face. He avoided it. She threw a series of punches his way but he avoided every one of them. "Damn you..."

Vegeta smirked. He threw a punch at her stomach and she doubled over onto the floor. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you would be more of challenge."

Pan growled and grabbed his foot. She quickly pulled it out from under him, making him fall back onto the ground. "Jerk! Cheep shot!"

Vegeta growled and grabbed her arm, pulling her so she was sprawled out on the floor. "Let's see you try and get up." He got up quickly before she coulld do anything else.

Pan was beyond annoyed. Her ki skyrocketed and she got up off of the floor. She launched herself at Vegeta and threw a multitude of ki blasts and punches mixed. Vegeta had a hard time dodging them at such a close proximity. Finally he counterattcacked, putting a hand to her stomach and charging a blast that sent her against the wall. Pan landed on the floor with a grunt.

Vegeta walked over to her with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hmph. You weren't half bad. I suggest we take a-" Pan's fist connected with his nose. Vegeta quickly covered his face.

Pan glared at him. "That hurt, you know! I can't believe you hit me with such a powerful blast!"

Vegeta grabbed the front of her shirt. "Damn woman. You dare hit the Prince!? I should have you exicuted for that!"

Pan's face fell. She had forgotten where she was. This was Vegeta. Killing someone wasn't uncommon here. She had learned that from the prince in her timeline. But that didn't stop her. "You know, trying to scare me like that isn't going to work. I'm a saiyan, so threats don't bother me."

Vegeta growled. He threw her back against the wall and charged a ki blast. "You will pay for taalking to the prince that way!"

Pan covered her head with her hands. Just when she thought he was going to fire, the door opened.

"Vegeta! What do you think you are doing? That is no way to treat our guest." Pan looked up to see the king walk into the room.

Vegeta let the light disappear. "She talked ill of me, father. She cannot get away with such an act."

The king scowled. "You treat this woman as you would treat a god. She is a guest in our home and she will be treated like one." He then turned to her. "Can I have a moment of your time? Vegeta, you come too."

Pan nodded and stood up. Her stomach hurt from the blast but it was easily ignored. The king led them through the palace to a large door. He opened it and ushered them in. He shut and locked the door behind them.

"Please take a seat." Pan took a seat in a chair but Vegeta stayed standing. The king grabbed the book, _The Prophecy of Vegeta._

"Girl, what is your name again?"

"Um, Pan." She crossed her legs and sat back.

"This book is the most important book on this planet. This is the book that was passed down through generations of the royal family. It is the book that will save our race from extiction."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "And what do I have to do with this?"

The king opened the book. "'_One day, a beautiful woman with the wings of an angel will save our race from extinction. But only if we work together will she become our savior.'"_

Pan sighed. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't have wings."

The king just recited another verse. "'_The woman will not be of this world, but of another. She will have the grace of an angel and the appearance of a saiyan warrior. Our only hope is to get her on our side. Do not let her succumb to evil, or our work will be in vain._' You are the only one who has come to this planet who is of our race that we did not know exist. You are our only hope."

Pan stood up from her chair. "I'm sorry. I would love to help you, but I'm not the one you are looking for. I am not an angel, just a saiyan-human hybrid."

The kin's eyes widened. He flipped a few pages in the book franticly. Before Pan could leave, he spoke again. "'_...she will come from a place called Earth, a daughter of a saiyan man and a human woman..."_

Pan paused. She knew he was speaking about her. She could tell from the very beginning, but this comfirmed her feelings. "But I'm not an angel with wings... What about that piece..?"

The king shutt the book slowly, knowing he had her. "I will assign my son and another to help you figure that out. Perhaps they will appear under certain cercumstances. We will figure that out. Are you willing to try?"

Pan stood silent for a second. She then turned around with a smile, her hand held out in a peace sign. "I will do my best, your highness. I never turn down a person in need."

**Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to leave reviews for me to help me along! Love you!**

**~Dae~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was fun to create! **

_...with the heart of a warrior, she is up to any challenge. But her mind is still set in the mercy of her other half. She must overcome this obsticle and only the ruthless prince will be able to bring out the power required to show her true colors..._

_~The Lost Pages_

Chapter 4

The king had known there were some pages missing from the middle of the book. He had seen the pages were ripped out when he first flipped through the sacred pages. He had noo idea what importance those pages held to the contents of the book, but he guessed it was little or else they would not have been ripped out. As soon as he replaced the book, a knock came at the door. He opened it to see one of his guards looking quite frightened.

"Sire, Lord Frieza has paid us a visit."

The king was stunned. It was not unheard of for the tyrant to pay them a visit, but he had been there only a month before. He nodded. "Escourt him to my private sitting area. I will meet him shortly."

The guard nodded and rushed off to do as he was told. The king sighed. He had a bad feeling about this...

"Ah, King Vegeta. How kind of you to finally join me." The alien sat in his floating chair next to a regular chair.

the king bowed. "I am sorry to keep you waiting, my Lord. May I ask your business of coming to my planet?"

Frieza smirked. "Can't I come and see my little monkeys once in a while?" This struck a chord in the king but he did not show it. "Actually, I have other business. I heard that you have a special guest..."

Pan had been at the castle for a little more than three weeks. Ever since the day she agreed to help the saiyans defeat the evil tyrant who held rule over them, she had been training with the prince in his gravity room. With every session, he pumped up the gravity. She had grown accustomed to one hundred and fifty times Vegeta's gravity. She saw this as an accomplishment, seeing that Vegeta was at about the same spot as she was.

Pan and Vegeta were throwing ki blasts at each other. Each were trying to reflect the other's while sending their own. Pan had been hit by quite a few, Vegeta only being hit by a couple. They darted around the room at amazing speed, each keeping up with the other.

One of Pan's blasts hit Vegeta square in the chest and sent him against one of the metal walls. He barely escaped the others she had thrown at him. "Damn woman!" He growled and sent a flurry of ki blasts her way, disinigrating ony of hers that were coming his way. Pan held her arms in front of her face to keep them from hurting her too bad. She crashed against the wall still standing as bast after blast struck her arms.

Pan lowered her arms after the blasts finally stopped. Her arms felt as if they were on fire! "Dammit Vegeta! Cool it, would you? You could have killed me!" She blew on her arms to try and cool them down.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "If you can't handle it, then why did you agree to help us?"

Pan glared at him. "I don't know about you, but I was raised to do all that is in my power to help those in need. I realize that I may be your only hope to free you guys. How am I supposed to turn that down?"

Vegeta stared at her for a moment. "You are not entitled to help us just because you are a saiyan. It could be a fake and you could get killed for nothing."

Pan stretched her arms above her head and winced. "I will never know if I don't try, right? So let's stop with the chit-chat and get back to training." She got into her fighting stance.

Vegeta wouldn't admit it, but he was genuinely impressed with her. He had never met a girl who would risk her life for something that wasn't completely certain. He nodded and got into his own stance. Before either of them could move, the door opened and the gravity went back to normal.

Vegeta growled at the man in the doorway. "Why do you interrupt our training?"

Lord Frieza walked through the door with a smirk. "That is no way to talk to me, monkey."

Vegeta's face fell, he immediately bowed to him. "I am sorry for my outburst."

Pan could see the fear in his expression. She knew exactly who was at the door. Her father had spoken of him plenty of times.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met. I am Lo-"

"I know who you are." Pan crossed her arms and glared. "I must say, you are a lot uglier in person than in the discription my father gave me."

Frieza frowned at the girl. "It is only natural you heard of me. I am known throughout galaxies."

Pan smirked. "In my time, you're dead. Gone. Blown to oblivian by a 'Super Saiyan.'"

Frieza's face contorted to one of shock. "There is no such thing! They are a myth, a legend!"

Pan snorted. "Only to this race. But when a Saiyan is raised on my planet, they learn a few things."

Frieza raised his hand at her. The prince quickly stepped out in front of her with his arms out. "My Lord, I am sorry for her arrogance. I take full responsibility for her actions."

Frieza didn't lower his hand. "Then you will recieve her punishment." He threw a ki blast that was stronger than Pan had ever felt. It threw Vegeta into her and they both crashed through the palace wall. Pan groaned and sat up, pushing the prince up with her.

"Vegeta! Are you okay?!" Pan laid him back on the ground. Her head screamed in pain from being smashed into the wall.

Vegeta sat up slowly and slapped her away. "I'm fine! Don't touch me!" He held an arm over his stomach.

"You're hurt. Vegeta, I-I'm sorry."

Frieza chuckled darkly. "What a touching scene. Maybe I should have killed you with that blast."

Pan growled at him. "Shut it, tyrant!" She stood up, her ki rapidly rising. "How dare you blast him for my mistake?!"

The king stared in surprise. He pressed the button on his scouter and read the power level.

Vegeta was stunned as well. With all of the training sessions they had, she had taught him how to sense a power level. Even injured, it was easy to feel it.

Pan looked at Vegeta, then the king. "Get him to a Rejuvination Tank. He's hurt!"

The king nodded, then yelled. "Take the prince to the infirmery!"

A few guards rushed in and grabbed the prince.

Pan looked back at him again before he left and their eyes met. Pan thought she saw something in his eyes close to an apology, but she wasn't sure.

She turned back to Frieza and slowly powered down. "I am sorry for my outburst. I will be tking my leave." Without another word, she rushed off in the direction of the infirmery.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to leave me reviews to help me out! Love you!**

**~Dae~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter for those who are waiting on it. Thank you so much for supporting me thoughout making this story. It has been a ton of fun to read so many positive reviews! Here are my replies:**

**TheLoyalMutation: That was not my intention. The angel wings are a symbol of her heritage. In this story, Videl's mother was an angel. She passed the angelic gene to Videl who in turn passed it to Pan. I hope this cleared things up a bit. ^^**

_Chapter 5_

_...kindness can thaw a frozen heart, even one that was frozen to begin with..._

_~The Lost Pages_

*Back on Earth*

Trunkscursed himself and threw a machine to the floor, shattering it into a million pieces. "Fuck! Dammit, Pan! You never listen! What am I going to tell Gohan?"

"Tell me what?" Trunks turned around to see Gohan standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. "Trunks, where's Pan at?"

Trunks let out a heavy sigh. "I told her not to go.. She took the time machine when my back was turned... I have no way to find out where or when she went..."

Gohan's ki started rising. "You lost my daughter? How could you let such a thing happen?"

Videl suddenly rushed into the room, sensing her husband's ki. "Gohan, calm down. What's going on?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Our daughter is in some other timeline and we have no way to get ahold of her!"

Videl gasped. "Is this true?"

Trunks slumped his shoulders. "Yes... I'm so sorry... I will get right to work on a transmitter to contact her. Just give me a little time."

"Time? My daughter could be dead! You want time?" He took a step forward but Videl pulled him back.

"Gohan, he may have made a mistake, but he is the onlly one who can fix it. Let's give him a chance." She sent a glare in Trunks' direction. "I will tell Bulma to come and help you. I'm sure the two of you can figure it out."

Trunks gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you. I promise, I will get her home as soon as possible."

As soon as Bulma showed up, she smacked him upside the head. "You idiot! Letting a helpless girl climb into a time machine and take off! You should have known she would try that!"

Trunks held the sidde of his head. His mother may be human, but she was stronger than she looked. "I know. I went full retard. Can we just get this started? I want to get her home..."

Bulma crossed her arms and sighed. "Everyone does... Chi-Chi is furious... You're lucky Videl is keeping her occupied... Your father on the other hand, Gohan is keeping him busy. I'm sure he wants to kill you..."

"I understand... I want to kill me too..."

Bulma flicked his forehead. "Let's get started, dummy."

Vegeta woke up with a start in the tank. The liquid was slowly draining and he was set on the floor. The door opened and he stepped out. Pan was asleep sitting up against the wall of the room. He tilted his heaad slightly in confusion. Why was she there?

Pan's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up at the prince and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, hey... You're finally out of there." She slowly stood up. A light blush crossed her cheeks and she turned around. "You should put on some clothes..."

Vegeta looked down at himself. He was only in a pair of boxers. He didn't know what the big deal was, but he proceeded to get dressed. "Why are you in here?"

Pan leaned her head against the wall. "I rushed in here after you were taken by the guard. You have been in here for a few hours. I was really tired after that episode I had, so I fell asleep."

Vegeta walked over to her after he was dressed. "That's right. What caused you to power up like that?"

Pan turned around. "I don't know... I think it was the way he blasted you. I can't stand seeing others get hurt. That evil freak is going to pay for that."

An idea popped into his head. "I wonder... What if your power is unlocked by others being harmed?"

Pan looked up at him. "I never thought of that. So what are we going to do, hurt people to try and bring out my power? I don't like that idea..." She looked down at the ground.

Vegeta could see that she truly cared about the well being of others, something he had never felt until just a few hours ago when he had stepped out in front of Pan. "I...understand... We will just find some other way."

Pan looked up at him in shock. Was he actually being sympathetic? "Really? You'll help me?"

Vegeta looked away from her with a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Let's just get back to training. And fix your hair. It looks like the head of a mop."

Pan gasped and quickly took her hair out of the hair tie. Just when she thought he was being nice, he had to go and insult her. She fixed the hair tie back in and rushed after him to the training room.

Vegeta didn't know what came over him. He had never agreed to help anybody unless requested by his father. Why was he helping a pathetic girl like her? What was this feeling that he felt in the pit of his stomach? It was irritating not knowing the reasons for his own actions...

Frieza watched as the girl left the room. "What is that girl? I have never seen a saiyan who acts like that over an injured comrad, less so one they have just met."

The king cleared his throat. He was determined to keep the secret safe. "I am not sure. She is strange, I must admit."

"Mmm-hmm. I will be keeping an eye on her from now on. Be grateful I don't see her as too much of a threat." He took his floating chair and left a worried king in the room.

"I'll have to get her to unlock her power. What happened earlier was amazing... She responded to the prince's injury... I will have to test this theory..."

The king called for one of his best warriors. The boy came into the room, his spikey hair pointed to one side. "Can I help you, your highness?" He gave a bow.

"Kakarot, I need you to wait for my son in the gravity room. I need you to neary threaten his life to the best of your ability. Do not kill him, just injure him enough to agitate our guest. If this works out, she will unlock her potential. Do you understand?"

Kakarot popped his knuckles. A smirk crossed is lips. "With pleasure."

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon! Love you!**

**~Dae~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter for you guys! I hoope you enjoy it!**

_...in the time of need, power will be revealed to those who have unleased her senses..._

_~The Lost Pages: The Prophecy of Vegeta_

Chapter 6

As soon as Vegeta opened the door to the gravity room, he was attacked. He and Pan jumped out of the way of the blast, causing it to collide with the wall. "What the hell?!" Vegeta looked over at Pan who was covering her face. "Are you alright?"

Pan dusted off her clothes. "I'm fine. What the-" She was suddenly blasted into the wall. Her head hit the solid stone with a sickening 'thunk.' The culprit from the room laughed.

"Such an easy target." He walked over to her and picked her up by the collar of her armor. "Pathetic."

Vegeta landed a kick to his side, sending him away from the semi-consious girl. "Kakarot! What is the meaning of this?!"

Kakarot crossed his arms. "I demand a fight between us. I needed the girl knocked out for this."

Vegeta was glad to hear it. He was going to beat this rat to a bloody puddle. "I accept. But I'm taking the girl to the infirmery."

Kakarot frowned. "She stays and watches. That is my only rule."

Vegeta glared and then growled. "If any more harm comes to her, you will be paying with your life..."

Kakaroot snorted. "Since when has the prince been so protective over anyone? Is he falling for the new girl?"

Vegeta gently picked Pan off of the floor. He carried her into the gravity room. "The prince falls for no one, especially not a pathetic girl of her standing."

Kakarot folllowed him into the room. "Whatever you say, lover boy."

A light blush crossed his cheeks at the comment. Surprisingly, he wasn't all that affected by it. He set Pan up against the wall and cracked his knuckles. He turned to Kakarot. "Let's get this started." And in the blink of an eye, the two were locked in close combat.

Pan's eyes slowly opened. She felt two ki signatures in the room, one of which she knew as the prince. But the other was...also familiar. It felt like..."Grandpa?" She focused in on the battle. The man looked like her grandfather, same physical fetures, but his eyes held a cold hatred. This was a saiyan warrior, one that was raised as one and will act as one. But it seemed the two of them were out to kill each other full force.

Pan got up from the floor, ignoring the pounding in her head. She had to stop this before someone got hurt. Just as she finished that thought, Vegeta crashed into the floor creating a huge crater. Pan's eyes widened. She rushed over to him as a smirk crossed Kakarot's lips. He charged a blast, one Pan could tell was meant to finish them off. She had to do something. Her heart sped up and her ki started rising. Kakarot let the blast go, an amazing stream if red light.

Pan screamed and put her hands out in front of her. A blinding white light formed in her palms shot toward the red blast. It disinigrated the red and went for Kakarot. He tried to hold it back, keep it from him, but it broke through his defenses. He fell to the ground in critical condition.

Vegeta opened his eyes. In front of him was a form with white feathered wings. She turned to him and he saw that her eyes were an emerald green. She smiled. "Are you alright?"

Vegeta pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm fine. You..."

Pan looked at her wings. "I guess you were right. My sense to protect you caused me to trans..." She suddenly collapsed, changing back to her regular state. Vegeta quickly caught her before she could hit the ground.

Vegeta picked her up and walked over to the boy on the floor. "Let me guess, this was my father's doing?"

Kakarot slowly got up and chuckled. "That's right. That was pretty amazing, don't you agree?"

Vegeta grunted. "I'm going to take her somewhere to rest. You should do the same."

"You're so caring, your highness." He spoke sarcasticly and rolled his eyes.

Vegeta ignored him and carried the unconscious Pan out of the room. He took her to the room she was staying in and laid her down in her bed. He sat down in a chair against the wall to watch over her and make sure nothing happens.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews for me! Love you!**

**~Dae~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I enjoyed meking this one. I had to meke it this way. My mind wouldn't have it any other way. ^^ Enjoy!**

_...the encouragment of loved ones is all one needs to fulfil ones destiny..._

_~The Lost Pages: The Prophecy of Vegeta_

Chapter 7

Pan awoke a few hours later. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She felt drained. She noticed that Vegeta was sitting in a chair in the corner. She smiled softly.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "It's about time you wake up. You've been out for what seems like forever."

Pan got out of the bed and stretched her arms. "Sorry. I guess that transformation just drained me." She paused. "I transformed... I actually did it..." She turned to him, a goofy smile on her face. "I transformed! I actually did it!" She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe it!" She laughed.

A light blush crossed his cheeks at the embrace. He stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. Before he knew it, she was off of him and pacing around the room. "Hmm... I think I should try to do it again... We should get back to training as soon as possible!"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You should rest a little while longer. You used a lot of energy when you transformed."

Pan glared at him. "What kind of saiyan are you? You want me to rest at a time like this? The faster I can control this, the faster _we_ can take the fight to Frieza."

Vegeta smirked. He was impressed with her enthusiasm. "You really are a saiyan warrior. Alright then. We can train right away."

"Sweet!"

"After the floor of the gravity room is repaired." A smirk crossed his face.

Pan slumped onto the bed. "Aw, man... I was really looking forward to it..."

Vegeta snorted. "There is no helping it. That Kakarot blew a crater in the middle of it. Hmph. I'll get him back for that at some point..."

Pan sat up straight. "Where is that little bastard! I can't believe he did that to you!" She got up, clenching her fists. "When I see him next time-"

"Your highness!" A guard came rushing into the room. Pan observed that it was the same one from the day she first arrived. "Someone is trying to contact the girl's space machine!"

Pan gasped. "M-Mom... Dad... Take me to the time machine! Please!" She ran over to him.

"Of course." He nodded for her to follow him. She did and the prince followed suit.

"Wait! I think something is coming in!" Bulma played with a dial on the machine. An image slowly came into view and a voice could be heard on the other side. "Hello? Can you read me?"

"He...o...C...ou...he...me? Can you hear me?"

An image of Pan popped onto the screen. Trunks made his way into the camera. "Pan! Holy crap. Are you okay?!" His breath was ragged when he saw the girrl. He was so happy to see her.

"Trunks! Oh Kami, I miss you! I'm fine! Where are Mama and Papa?" She searched the screen.

The couple came into the room. Trunks and Bulma moved out of the way. "Oh, Panny! You're alive! I'm so glad to see you!" Tears sprung to Videl's eyes.

"Sweetheart. I'm glad you're okay. We will try to get you home as soon as possible. Where are you?" Gohan placed his hand on the screen, wishing he could hug his daughter.

Pan smiled softly. "I'm on Planet Vegeta. In this time, the planet wasn't destroyed. The mechanics here are working on the time machine, so I should be able to come home soon. But there is one problem..." She bit her bottom lip.

Videl came closer to the camera. "What is it, honey?"

Pan took a deep breath and looked straight at her parents. "I have to save these people from thier desruction. I can't come home until I do, no matter how much I want to..." Tears pricked her own eyes and she wiped a sleeve across her eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Videl and Gohan shared a look. They both nodded and looked at her with sad but proud smiles. "Panny, we understand what you mean. You feel like you have a duty to protect these people."

Pan looked down. "I don't feel like I do, I know it. It has been written." She looked at her mother. "Mama, why didn't you tell me you were an angel...?"

Videl stiffened. No... How did she find out? "Honey...I..." Gohan had turned to look at her with a look of shock. Videl sighed. "My mother was an angel... She fell in love with my father and became human long enough to bear a child... I should have told the truth from the beginning..."

Gohan gently squeezed her arm. "It's alright, Videl. We all have our secrets..."

Videl smiled thankfully at her caring husband then looked back at her daughter. "Pan, you are a quarter angel as well as Saiyan. This will be your greatest power. I have heard of this prophecy from my mother when she left behind a letter for me that I couldn't open until I had fallen in love and married. She explained the fate of Vegeta. Just promise me you will come home safely..."

Fresh tears filled the quarter saiyan's eyes. "I do. I love you, Mama. You to Papa. I'll be home as soon as I can be..."

The four of them got into the camera together. "Keep in touch Girly! We look forward to hearing all about this adventure of yours!" Bulma sent her a peace sign.

"Come home safe, Panny! We shoud spar when you get back!" Trunks smiled at her.

"I love you all! Say hello to everyone for me!" Happy and sad tears alike streamed down her cheeks. And with that, the video cut off.

Pan collapsed to her knees covering her eyes with her hands. She was full on crying and not able to stop. Reluctantly, the prince followed his instinct and walked over to her, kneeling down and wrapping his arms arms around her in an embrace. His cheeks tinted pink at the looks he was getting from the other warriors. He looked up at them and growled. "What the hell are you looking at?! Get back to work!"

The warriors instantly got back to work as they were told. The prince held her until her fit calmed down. She pulled away from him with a sniffle.

Pan wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "I-I'm sorry... I j-just miss them..."

The young prince just smiled softly at her. "It is alright. I can tell that they mean a lot to you and you to them." He slowly stood up, extending his hand for her to grab onto. "I will make sure that this machine is done as soon as possible so you can get home to your family."

Pan took his hand and smiled gratefully. She pulled herself up. "Thank you. It means the world to me."

Vegeta nodded his head toward the door. "I'll get the chefs to prepare a meal."

Pan smiled. "That sounds great..."

**I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews! I will always love my faithful readers! **

**~Dae~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I reeealy enjoyed writing this one. This was fun. Sorry I took so long to update. I got a bit of writers block, but I have it all planned out from this point! So enjoy!**

_...love will blossom into strength when the time comes..._

_~The Lost Pages_

Pan let out a deep breath. She stood still, steadily raising her ki. She forced herself to feel the same way she did when Vegeta was in trouble. Slowly her ki pulsed from blue to white until it was steady. A bright light made the prince cover his eyes. When he uncovered them, there Pan stood with her pure white angel wings and eyes the color of emeralds.

Pan gave him a smile. "This feels great! I love it! I feel like I can do anything!" She used her wings to fly up into the air.

"Don't get too cocky. You are still no match for Frieza." A slight grin played on his liips despite his words. He couldn't help but feel happy that she felt that way.

"Come on, I feel like I can blow up a star!" She slowly decended to the ground. "Do you think you will be able to keep up with me or will the king have to find someone a little stronger?" She raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Vegeta's face dropped. He didn't know why it bothered him this much that she was insulting him. It made him want to teach her a lesson but on the other hand he didn't want to hurt her. "I doubt my father could find anyone better than myself."

"Then prove it." She sent a quick blast at him. Vegeta expertly reflected it and launched himself at her. They were instantly locked in hand-to-hand combat, trying to land a punch on each other. It was difficult for him to keep up with her in this form,but he kept going. Pan on the other hand, she was holding back as to not hurt the prince too badly. But she accidently hit him too hard and sent him into the wall. The prince shook it off and came at her again. He shot ki blasts at her from all angles. She dodged them causing them to collide with the walls. She teleported behind the prince and sent him flying to the ground. He lay there for a few moments catching his breath. Pan decended to the ground in front of him.

"Now do you think I'm strong enough to fight Frieza?" She raised an eyebrow.

Vegeta slowly pushed himself off of the ground. "I would say so. You don't look like you lifted a finger."

Pan smiled triumphantly. She was ready to save this planet from destruction and she would succeed no matter what the cost, even her own life.

Pan stayed in her angel form for a week. She had to get used to the power coursing through her veins in order to control it. On the eighth day, she took a rest and descended back to her normal form. The king had declared that she and the prince would lead an army to Freiza's ship in three days time. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't decide if it was fear or excitement. She decided on a little bit of both.

Vegeta was worried. He had developed feelings for this strange girl that, quite litterally, crashed into his life. She had been treated like a princess from the moment she arrived because of her destiny. But what the book didn't say wass whether the angel died in the process. If Son Pan lost her life for his planet, would he be able to live on like nothing happened?

"Hey Veggie, can I tell you something?" She shoveled a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

Vegeta looked upp at her from his plate. He had noticed how much less she had eaten in the past few days. "Of course."

Pan looked up at him with a small smile. "I'm kind of excited for the fight. I feel like how my grandpa usually got when he was training to fight a huge villan. But I also have my doubts. I'm scared of what the outcome may be. What if I fail? The fate of your people, our people, rests in my hands..." Her face slowly turned sad as she expressed her feelings.

Vegeta sat up straight. "Our strongest army will be right behind you. You are not facing Frieza alone. I am positive that we can defeat this tyrant once and for all."

Pan gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you. I needed that." She pushed her bowl away and stood up from the table. "I'm going to go catch some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She exited the room and headed for her chambers.

Vegeta stood as well. The conversation had made him lose his own appetite. A saiyan does not fear a fight, yet she said she was afraid. That unsettled him. He believed it to be her human side that was afraid but he was afraid as well, afraid for her. This was a feeling he had not yet experienced.

Pan took a detour. Instead of going to her room, she headed for the lab where they were fixing her time machine, Trunks' time machine. One of the men looked up as she walked in.

"Ah, Miss Pan. What is your reason to be in here?"

Pan smiled. "I would like to phone my parents if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Go right ahead." He stepped away from the machine to give her some privacy.

Pan climbed inside and pressed the button to connect to home. She was excited to talk to them again. After a few minutes, her father came into view. "Panny?"

"Hi Papa. I miss you." She could feel tears coming to her eyes again.

"I miss you too sweetheart. How are things going?"

Pan sighed. "I'm scared... I mean, I have that excitement that I usually get, but fear is the largest portion... I don't know what I will do if I fail..."

Gohan suddenly became stern. "You can't think that way. You have to keep your head clear of all of those pessimistic thoughts."

"But it's hard! I don't know what will happen!"

"Do you want to save them?" Gohan stared right into her eyes.

Pan nodded. "I do..."

"Then do it. Do everything in your power to save them from that freak. Don't be afraid of failing because I know you will succeed." A smile formed onto his lips.

Pan smiled as well. "Thank you, Papa. Is Mama there?"

"I'm sorry she went out for a while. Try again tomorrow. She will be here then."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Bye honey."

Pan ended the call. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. She wanted to go home... But she knew she had to finish what she started. She couldn't abandon them now.

The three days passed quickly. Pan talked to her mother and the day before she had to fight she talked to the whole crew. Everyone wished her luck. Somehow that made her feel better. On the third day, she and Vegeta stood infront of an army with their heads to the sky.

"Let's get this done." Pan powered up into her angelic form. Before she could take off, Vegeta grabbed her arm. She turned to ask him what the problem was, but his lips quickly connected with hers. Her cheeks turned crimson. His fingers laced with hers as whistles and cheers came from the army.

Vegeta pulled back with a grin. "Now let's go." They took off toward the tyrant's spaceship.

**I hope you liked this! Don't forget to leave reviews for me! Love you all!**

**~Dae~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! I'm not the best at fight scenes, but I tried for the sake of my story. Have fun!**

_...with a new home comes a new sense of needing to protect it..._

_~The Lost Pages_

She had only been there a couple of months but it felt like another home. She was no longer afraid of what might happen, as long as she tried her best to save the planet that needed her most. With the prince at her side, she felt like she might actually be able to accomplish it. His hand in hers was like a security blanket. She felt like anything was possible.

The prince held her hand tightly. He would fight beside her until the end. He had never felt so protective over anything or anyone in his whole life. As they approached the ship floating in space, his fear for her life grew. He knew she was the one who was supposed to save them, but at what cost? Her life? He wouldn't let that happen.

Minions started to spill out of the tyrant's ship. Kakarot and a saiyan by the name of Raditz took saiyans to the left and their father Bardock led saiyans to the right. Others kept the path clear for the duo leading the attack. The others were sent for one reason: keep Pan and Vegeta alive long enough to make it to their target.

Pan blew a hole in the side of the ship, disinigrating an alien that was in her way. The two rushed in and Pan led Vegeta in the direction a large ki signature was coming from. The two had a few detours, but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

A large room appeared in the middle of the large ship. Inside was a man floating in a chair. He held a smirk on his face. "I see the rumors were true. I heard that the prophesised Angel was on Vegeta."

Pan stood up straight and glared at the creature. "It's true. She stands right in front of you. Worse than those pesky Super Saiyans you fear, right?" She smirked.

Frieza gripped the arms of his chair. "There are no such things as super saiyans! They are just a myth!"

"Just as the Angel is, right? Well let me show you something. I have been working on this one for a while." Pan let herself descend into her normal form. Then she started to power up. She yelled as yelleow aura flickered around her. In a blast of goden light, she stood with golden hair down to her shoulder blades and eyes the color of the ocean. Frieza and Vegeta gaped. "This is my Super Saiyan form. It's no where near as strong as my other form, but I like the hair style."

"Impossible! You're lying to me!"

Pan descended then transformed into her Angel form. "Enough talk. Let's get this over with." She glared at him.

Frieza stood from his chair. "Indeed. Let's get this done and over with. I have a planet to destroy." He laughed a disgusting cackle.

Pan launched himself at him without warning and the two were instantly locked in combat. Knee to knee, arm to arm, fist to fist. Frieza sent Pan through the walls of the ship and out into open space, in the middle of the battle between the minions and the saiyans.

Frieza took off in her direction, Pan launching herself at him at the same time. Ki blasts were thrown between the two of them. Pan came through the array and hit Frieza in the torso. "Why don't you show me your real power! I know this isn't your maximum!" She threw Frieza away from her.

Frieza held an arm over his abdomen, a look of horror on his face. "How do you know this?!"

Pan crossed her arms. "You have three other forms. I want to see your final form. Come on! Get on with it!"

Frieza clenched his jaw. "Fine! If you wish to die so quickly, so be it." Frieza straightened himself and Pan felt a huge power boost. The armour plates on his chest, head and arms fell off. "This is my second form." Pan nodded. He powered up again, this time getting larger. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked arrogantly. "Would you like me to continue?"

"What's the use of fighting you if you are not at your full power?"

Frieza's face fell serious. "Then I will just skip to my final form." All of the sudden, his power went off the charts. Pan gasped as he transformed into a smaller form, white and purple and much shorter than herself. But she knew not to let looks decieve her. "How's this? Is this what you were wanting to see?"

Pan grinned. "Finally! A power to match my own!" She got into her fighting stance. "Bring it on you transgender freak!"

Frieza growled. "You will pay for insulting the mighty Frieza!" He charged at her and the two seemed to disappear from sight. All you could hear was the blasts connecting with each other. Vegeta fought his way out of the ship and looked around. He froze when he saw the two for a split second.

Pan noticed him come out of the ship. She turned her attention to him. "Get back! Go help the others!" She was suddenly sent flying through space.

Frieza cackled. "That's what happens when you want to save a pathetic life!" Frieza turned his attention to the prince. "Now, young Vegeta, I believe it is your turn."

Pan came out of nowhere and kicked him in the side. "Stay away from him! This is a fight between you and me!" She charged after him but he had already regained his balance. He disappeared before she reached him and was suddenly in front of the prince.

"Say goodbye!" He charged a ki blast. Vegeta was too afraid to move. Pan had to act quickly. She pushed him out of the way, the blast connecting with her side. She screamed in agony.

"Pan!" Vegeta pried her arms off of him, holding onto her.

She pulled away from him, holding her side. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Just get out off here like I told you to."

"And leave you to fight him alone?!" He reached for her again.

"You are only a distraction!" Pan slapped his hand away. "I can't stay focused with you in the middle of the battle field! Leave or you will get us both killed!"

Vegeta wanted to protest but he knew she was right. He took off to help the other saiyans get rid of the tyrant's minions.

Pan turned back to Frieza. "Now that he's out of here, let's continue..."

"Indeed."

**I hope you liked it! Be sure to leave helpful reviews for me! Love you!**

**~Dae~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is chapter ten! I had a bit of writers block but I finished it! I had a lot of fun too! I hope you enjoy what I have written!**

_"..the victory will come with a price, the current king giving his life for his people..."_

_The Lost Pages_

Fist to fist. Shin to shin. The two fought to the death, each wanting the other to perish. Even with her newfound angelic powers, Pan was having difficulties keeping up with the evil Lord Frieza. But she never once thought of giving up. The world needed her and she was going to see this war out to the end. She connected a punch with Frieza's cheek and sent him through the air. He quickly retaliated and landed a kick to her stomach. She was sent through the metal spaceship from one side through the other and back into space. She stopped herself and grabbed her shoulder. It hurt like hell.

"Poor girl. Did I break something?" Frieza's voice came from behind her. She quickly turned around and backed away from him.

"I'm just fine." She straightened her posture, wincing as her shoulder screamed in pain.

"Good. I'm not finished with you yet." He was suddenly in front of her. He charged a ki blast right in her chest and sent her flying again. She crashed right into one of the saiyans who were occupied with Frieza's minions.

"Hey! Watch where-Pan!"

"Get back to work!" Pan took off back toward the tyrant. She concentrated and thought of some way to distract him. She quickly shot forward, placed her hands next to her eyes, and shouted, "Solar Flare!" Frieza yelled as the white light blinded him. Pan quickly charged a Destructo Disc above her head. "Thanks Krillin!" She released the disc and it flew at Frieza with amazing speed. Just in time he dodged it and it cut straight through his ship which was slowly but surely falling to pieces.

"You can't fool me that easily, girl." He raised his hands above his head and a large red ball started to form. "This will finish you for good!" He laughed as the sphere got bigger.

Pan's eyes widened. The power in that blast was crazy! It could destroy a planet within seconds. Fear ate at the pit of her stomach. She couldn't save them. It was completely hopeless. She wasn't strong enough.

Vegeta must have seen her frozen in the middle of the fight because he yelled over to her. "Don't just float there like a weak insect! React! You can beat him!"

Pan shook her head, the blast getting bigger. "I can't... I'm not strong enough..."

"Dammit! If you weren't strong enough, do you think I would have let you risk it?!" Suddely he let the house sized blast fly right toward her. Pan started to panic for a second, but she quickly put her hands out in front of her and charged her ki to her hands. The black ball burned and tried to force its way through her. She held it off as Frieza edged it on with an evil cackle.

Pan breathed raggedly, the power nearly overwhelming her. She tried to push it forward, but it only inched her closer to the planet. She powered up to her limit with a loud yell until it was at a standstill. Suddenly there was a yellow stream of light in the middle of space. The black orb dissipated to nothing. Pan looked completely different. Her hair was past her feet and floated around her in the yellow and white aura that surrounded her. Her skin was the color of pearls, her lips were the color of blood, and her saiyan armour was now replaced by a white robe. When she opened her eyes, they were the color of the moon.

Everyone who was still living turned to her in awe. 'A real angel...' they all thought.

"You shall not destroy this planet, tyrant. These are my people and I will not let you harm them any longer." Her voice sounded like a lullaby even as a threat.

"What is this?! Who are you and why have you transformed again?!" Frieza was terrified by the sight before him. He had never seen such a creature.

"My name is Son Pan, the daughter of the Saiyan race and the heavens alike. Stronger than any in this universe and I have come to punish you for what you have done." She held her arms out in front of her and a small grin played on her crimson lips. "Goodbye, Lord Frieza. Live long in Hell." A white flame came from the palms of her hands and headed straight for Frieza.

"No! This can't be happening!" The white flames engulfed his body and burned him to nothingness.

Pan lowered her hands and turned toward the fighting that had stalled around her. "The minions of Frieza! I give you this chance only. I will spare those who are left. Leave. Go to your home planets. You are no longer under the rule of the tyrant. Spread the news! Bring joy to those around you!"

As if her words were like magic, the enemies fled the scene. The saiyans cheered for their victory and huddled around Pan. The prince made his way to the front, a smile on his lips. "As I said, I knew you could do it."

Pan smiled as well. "Thank y..." She fell to her normal state as she passed out. Prince Vegeta caught her just in time.

"There shall be a feast for our victory!" Prince Vegeta floated above the crowd. "My father will not be attending. He lost his life in the midst of the mayhem. I, as the heir, will take the throne as king. Let's head back to the castle and have the cooks prepare our meal."

The army cheered and rushed back to the home planet, safe from the ruler who had held an iron fist over them for years.

Pan awoke in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She could hear voices coming from down the hall. She stood from the bed, fighting the urge to lay her sore body back down.

When Pan found the source of the voices, she was greeted by a loud roar of thanks. A blush crossed her cheeks as she made her way through the crowd to find the prince in the mess of the cafeteria. When she found him, she smiled.

Vegeta motioned for her to come sit by him. She sat and looked at the amazing smelling food in front of her. Without thinking, she dug into the meal as she would back home. It was amazing to eat after such a fight. She didn't realize how much energy she had used.

Vegeta stood and clapped for everyone's attention. "Since I have everyone gathered here, I have an announcement. After all the fighting and deaths of this battle, we need a new king to replace my father. As the eldest son of the royal family, I will be taking that role." Cheers erupted from the saiyans. "And as king, I must have a queen to rule by my side." He turned to Pan who was staring up at him with wide eyes. "Pan, would you rule by my side as the queen of Planet Vegeta?"

Pan's heart thudded in her chest. Was this really happening? The sounds of encouraement from the others filled her ears. This would mean staying here and leaving her family on earth. What would they think? Would she be able to bear not seeing them? Tears pricked her eyes at the thought. She quickly stood and ran out of the room.

Vegeta was dumbstruck. The whole room was silent. Kakarot came up and slapped him on the back. "Don't look so upset. It's probably just a little sudden for her."

Vegeta nodded. That was probably it. But it didn't seem to satisfy the dull feeling in his stomach.

Pan had run right to the room where the mechanics were still working on her time machine. "You are just in time. I am putting on the finishing touches. It should be ready by tomorrow." He looked up at her. "Congradulations on your victory."

Pan nodded. "Can...Can I talk to my parents...?"

"But of course. I will leave you be then." He put his equipment up and left the room. Pan climbed into the pod and pressed the call button. Her mother appeared on the screen.

"Panny? Are you okay?" Videl could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Momma... I...I don't know what to do..." She pulled her knees to her chest. "Prince Vegeta...He proposed to me... What do I do...?"

Videl was silent, but it seemed her father had overheard. "He proposed?! Are you kidding me?!" Pan couldn't tell if he was surprised or angry.

"I'm not... I don't know if he was caught up in the moment or what... I mean, maybe he just did it because of my defeating Frieza... What if it's just for status?" The thought made her chest tighten.

"Oh, honny... You shouldn't think that way. He could equally like you as much as he says."

"Even so, if I were to accept-"

"What are you thinking?!" Gohan came into the screen. "You are actually considering it?!" Pan could tell it was surprise.

A smile crossed his lips. "He may be the arrogant prince he has always been, but he seems to know how to show his affection... He's not a bad guy.. He has helped me a lot in the time I have been here."

He sighed. "Panny, be careful..."

"I will... But there is one thing that bothers me. If I accept, I'll be living here. I won't be able to see you guys very often."

Videl smiled. "You always have the time machine. You can come home any time you want to. But if you chose to accept, I would like to meet this younger prince."

"Of course, Momma."

"Just listen to what your heart says and report back as soon as possible." Videl smiled.

"Alright Momma. I love you guys." She smiled into the camera.

"We love you too." With that, she ended the call.

Pan walked back into the cafeteria, the festivities still going on. They quieted when she entered, making her a little anxious. She walked over to the prince and sat next to him. "I talked with my parents about this...and I have made up my mind."

Vegeta's heart seemed to skip a beat. "And...?"

Pan smiled and took his hand in hers. "I will become the queen."

Cheers came from everywhere at her acceptance. Vegeta leaned in and kissed her with a smile.

**I hoped you liked it, but it is not over yet! The last chapter will come out soon so be patient! Don't forget to leave reviews for me! Love you!**

**~Dae~**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter! I want to cry! I hope you enjoy this chapter, the final of the story...**

A knock came to her door early that morning. She groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a disaster but she got up and answered the door. The mechanic was there. "Princess Pan, your machine is finished."

Pan's eyes lit up. It was fixed! She could go home! "Thank you!" She hugged the mechanic tightly. "Thank you so much!"

He stood there awkwardly. "You're welcome, Princess."

Pan ran out the door. She had to tell Vegeta immediately! She quickly found his chamber door and knocked quickly. After a moment the sleepy prince opened his door. "What is it? It's early..."

"My machine is fixed! Can you believe it?!" She was smiling like a dork and jumping up and down. "I can see my parents!"

Vegeta gave her a sleepy smile. "That's great. When do you plan on seeing them?"

Pan thought for a second. "This afternoon? I want it to be a surprise so I won't tell them. This is going to be amazing!"

"Then I will have the chefs prepare a meal in a couple of hours. That way you can eat before hand. But promise me one thing." His face suddenly got serious.

Pan nodded. "Anything."

"Be back in time for the ceremony. It's only a week away."

"Of course." She smiled sweetly. "I woldn't miss it for the world."

"Then have fun." He gave her a quick kiss before returning to his bed. The thought of her leaving unsettled him but if it made her happy, then he would bear with it.

Pan couldn't go back to sleep, so she made her way to the training room. She turned the gravity up and started stretching.

After the meal she was promised, she said goodbye to Vegeta and typed in the coordinates for Capsule corp. She was surrounded by white and then a familiar dome shaped building appeared in front of her.

Pan went to the front door and rang the doorbell. It seemed like it was still quite early there, the sky still inky. Someone came and opened the door for her. It was Trunks. His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up. "Panny! How the Hell did you get here?!"

Pan laughed and pulled away from him with a smile. "The mechanics of Vegeta are very advanced. They fixed it right up."

"Hold on! Let me go get Mom. Come on in." He rushed inside and went to get Bulma. Pan took a seat on the couch she would always sit on. Soon enough, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulla were all there. Bulma gave her a big hug.

"My Kami! I can hardly believe it! They actually fixed it for you?" Bulma sat down next to her.

"Yeah. It took a while but they did it. The worker was very kind too. He didn't mind my interruptions."

"I should call Videl and tell her. We'll have a huge party to welcome you home."

Pan took her hand. "Can you not tell them I'm here? I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course sweety." Bulma smiled. "Trunks, get started on setting up. You too Vegeta. I'll get ahold of Videl and Bulla, get her into some nice clothes."

"Right!" Bulla took Pan upstairs and while Bulma headed to the kitchen and the boys headed outside.

When Pan found Bulma again, she pulled her aside. "Can I tell you something? I want to tell you before I announce it."

Bulma was a bit confused but smiled. "You can tell me anything."

"So when I was on Planet Vegeta, I found someone..."

Bulma's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

Pan nodded. "The thing is, it's that time's Prince Vegeta and we're getting married, so to say..."

Bulma was speechless. But a big smile crossed her face. "Good for you, hon! I'm proud of you."

Pan smiled. "Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

Bulma gently took her arm. "Let's help them finish setting up."

"Hold on. Do you have a way everyone can come to the ceremony on Vegeta? It's in a week."

Bulma thought for a second. "I can figure out a way by then. Don't you worry."

They headed outside to finish up the decorations.

Everyone had come. Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Tienshinhan, Chiotzu, Videl, Gohan, her Uncle Goten, Chi-Chi, even Korin, Yajirobe, Dende, and Mister Popo. It was an exciting celebration for seeing Pan after a month. Everyone had heard of her disappearance and were glad she was safe.

After a while, Pan stood up and clanked the side of her glass with a spoon. "I would like everyone's attention. I have an announcement." When everyone turned their gaze to her, she suddenly felt nervous. But she pushed through it. "While I was on Vegeta, a lot happened. I found out I was prophesised to save the saiyan race from extinction. I discovered a new transformation, one with amazing grace and strength alike. I also found the person I want to be with for the rest of my life." A few gasps from the crowd filled the air. "Prince Vegeta asked me to marry him soon after my victory against Lord Frieza. I accepted the proposal and I would like everyone to be at the ceremony."

It was silent for a moment but much to Pan's surprise, a loud cheer broke through the silence. Videl and Gohan rushed up to her and embraced her. Everyone else gathered around and congradulated her and asked to see the new transformation she discovered.

Everyone was excited except Vegeta and Trunks. Trunks had liked Pan for years but had never been able to tell her. Now she was getting married to a younger version of his father! It was enough to drive him insane. But instead of moping over it, he put on a smile and congradulated her like everyone else. He'd have to have a talk with the prince before the ceremony.

Pan agreed to show them the transformation. Everyone gathered in a small vacant area of the lawn and stood a few feet from Pan. "Now, it looks very different than any super saiyan transformation so be prepared." She slowly raised her ki, her aura flashing sround her. Her power grew until she finally released it, a white light flashing and causing everyone to cover their eyes. When they looked, Pan was floating in the air in all her Angelic glory.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Pan...Your power is phenomenal..."

A smile crossed her red lips. "I know. When I reached this form it didn't take long to defeat him."

Everyone was staring at her with dumbfounded expressions. They had never seen such a transformation. Long white hair that reached her feet, a long white robe draped over her body, white angel wings spread behind her, and eyes the color of the moon.

Pan slowly descended from her angelic form. "I call it the Angelic Saiyan. It really takes a toll on the body though." She smiled weakly.

With that, the reunion commenced. When it was over, Bulma went straight to work on the time machine with the help of Trunks.

The machine was done in a weeks time as promised. The plan was that Pan would go back and inform the prince of their arrival and then she would make a couple trips to bring everyone there. The prince was more than happy that her family was coming and made sure they would have a warm welcome. When everyone arrived, a large feast was prepared to feed them and their saiyan appetites. Everyone was enjoying the visit to Vegeta.

When Trunks finished eating, he requested that the prince join him in the hall. The prince agreed.

Trunks grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Listen. If anything happens to Pan here, I am holding you responsible. If you hurt her, you're dead. She is very important to me so I had no objections to this marriage because I saw it made her happy. So if she ever says you hurt her..."

Vegeta removed Trunks' and from his shirt. "It sounds like some sort of petty love story. But I have no intentions of hurting her. I would not have asked her to stay here if I did not have feelings for her. Now I would like to go back into the dining area and see my soon to be queen." Vegeta turned from him and went back into the room where everyone was still enjoying the meal, leaving Trunks in the hallway by himself. He sighed and forced a smile on his face, following suit of the prince.

Everyone was seated in the throne room where the ceremony was taking place. Pan's family was seated on one side of the room and much of the rest of the saiyan race was surrounding them and filling the room. But all was quiet.

"You may kiss your queen." Vegeta leaned in and kissed Pan, the room going crazy with cheers and applause. Tears were shed by Bulma, Videl, and Chi-Chi. Pan smiled at her family and the race she would be ruling over beside her new husband, King Vegeta.

END

**Well, that's it! I had a lot of fun writing this for everyone and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I just want to thank you all for bearing with me while I took my time to update it. I also want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! You were all so amazing and I want to say I love you all! Thanks for your support!**

**~Dae~**


End file.
